My Hidden Shadows
by Akkadia
Summary: Joey wakes up from a nightmare and witnesses his own father murder someone. Now Joey can't get that scene out of his head. What will happen if Joey's father finds out what his son saw? Please Read! I'm begging you!
1. Default Chapter

Akkadia: Ok Disclaimer time!  
  
Joey: I wanna do it! Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Good boy here's your bone!  
  
Kaiba: That's my line!  
  
Karria: slaps her hikari a high five this story is a lot different from what she usually does. It's your first Joey story isn't it?  
  
Akkadia: Yeah I wanted to try something different.  
  
Joey: dumb look it's about me? Whoo hoo! runs to get some pixie stix.  
  
Karria: Get him away from that sugar! chases after Joey along with Kaiba  
  
Akkadia: sweatdrops umm ok. That was weird. Anyhoo on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok this might be kinda OOC but I'm not sure. I had a dream about this story and I thought it might be a good idea. This is my first attempt at a Joey main character story! Be truthful! Enjoy  
  
Joey Wheeler woke up screaming. As usual there was no one there to comfort him. Sweat dripped down his pale face and his entire body was trembling hard, "Oh man what a nightmare." He glanced at his alarm clock and groaned. It was only three o clock in the morning. The blonde lied in bed for a good half hour before his stomach started begging for nourishment. He tried to ignore it but finally gave in. Joey got out of bed and headed towards his door. He stopped when he heard a crash just outside his window. Joey walked over and looked down Whatever color was left in his cheeks disappeared in a flash.  
  
"No, please I told you I'll get the money tomorrow!" a young woman screamed. Tears were streaming down her face and a bruise was forming on her right cheek.  
  
"Shut up you piece of trash!" A man yelled back at the girl slapping her across the face and causing her to lose her balance.  
  
Joey choked back a gasp. He stepped back and felt his legs lose their strength. He fell to the ground in shock. That voice belonged to his dad! A few seconds later Joey heard the sound of two gun shots. He leapt up into his bed and faced the wall. A few minutes later Joey heard his door creak open. His father's shadow was visable in the dim moonlight that shined through his bedroom window. Joey held his breath till the door was closed. Once he knew the coast was clear, Joey sat up. He couldn't believe it. His nightmare had just come to life. A few hours later, Joey's deafening alarm clock went off. He quickly hit the snooze button and got up. He went through his regular morning routine. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, attempted to make his bed, and fix his messy blonde hair. With one shake, Joey corrected his hair to it's usual style. Then he walked over to his side table and pulled open the little draw. Inside was the silver chain Serenity had given him just before Battle City. He slipped it on and slipped downstairs. He practically tip-toed past his passed out dad. Joey knew that if he woke his dad in the morning he would get the beating of a lifetime. He managed to sneak past his dad without any trouble. Joey grabbed an apple, swung his book bag over his shoulder and headed out the door. As soon as Joey entered the school he found himself on the floor.  
  
"Stay mutt."  
  
Joey hoisted himself onto his knees after a few seconds. He couldn't stop trembling. He was used to Kaiba tripping him every morning but this particular time scared Joey out of his wits. The impact of hitting the floor brought back the events of what had just happened merely a few hours ago. Joey could still hear the gunshots echoing in his ears.  
  
Kaiba noticed Joey trembling and felt a little concerned, "Hey, Wheeler, you ok?" Sure he practically hated Joey's guts and he enjoyed putting the puppy down. But he never intended to seriously injure him.  
  
Joey managed to nod his head, "I'm fine, why would you care?"  
  
Kaiba just looked at Joey, "Look, I'll tell Sensei that you're in the bathroom and that you're not feeling well. I'm feeling rather generous today." With that Kaiba entered the class room. Joey could hear his teacher taking attendance. When she stopped at his name he waited for the 'D' word, "Sensei, I saw Joey in the bathroom a few minutes ago. He wasn't looking very well." Kaiba said.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Joey couldn't believe it. Kaiba actually covered for him. He silently thanked him. Joey was in enough trouble already and if any more damage appeared he would surely get another beating. Joey hoisted himself up and walked into the classroom, "Sorry I'm late Sensei, I wasn't feeling to hot." He walked to his seat. As he passed Kaiba he mouthed, "Thanks." Joey sat down and forced himself to concentrate on the lesson. He managed to understand half of it which was more than he usually did. The first half of school went by quickly and lunch finally came. Joey headed towards the cafeteria. He looked at the food and suddenly lost his appetite. After a few minutes of searching Joey found his gang. He walked over and sat down.  
  
"I can't believe it. It's happened! It's really happened!" Tea said  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've finally filled the bottomless pit!"  
  
Joey glared at her, "I'm not feeling to good ok." He got up and headed out to the court yard. There was one tree in the middle of the courtyard that Joey headed for. He climbed up the strong limbs. After making sure no one was around, Joey pulled out a small black book and a pencil. He placed the eraser against his chin for a few seconds then began to write. Before he knew it Joey had written almost three pages in twenty minutes. The warning bell rang and he jumped down placing his book under his jacket. The second half of school dragged along and Joey was thankful when he heard the last bell echo in the hallways. He made sure he had all his homework and headed home. Joey didn't know what to expect when he walked in the front door but knew he would have to face it sooner or later.  
  
Akkadia: Ok, that's all for now.  
  
Joey: Na na na na na, you can't catch me!  
  
Akkadia: tackles Joey Oh, no?  
  
Joey: shocked hey how'd you do dat?  
  
Akkadia: That's my own little secret smirks Karria , tell em!  
  
Karria: Ok, Three Reviews =chapter 2, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Akkadia: *is sitting on top of Joey* Disclaimer time! Any volunteers?  
  
Shayba: *falls from the sky* ouch!  
  
Akkadia: Ah, Shayba, so nice of you to 'drop' in! Would you do the disclaimer?  
  
Shayba: Sure, Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thanks  
  
Joey: Get off me!  
  
Karria: *waves pixie stix in front of Joey*  
  
Akkadia: Ok, on with the fic!  
  
A/N: I can't believe people like this story? *cries* I'm so happy! well I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 2!  
  
Kaiba walked out of his class room and headed towards his locker. After retrieving all his homework, he headed out the door. As usual his other classmates were pushing and shoving to get out. He fought his way through the mob and ran into someone. The two of them fell to the ground. Books scattered across the pavement. Kaiba looked up to see who he'd run into. It was Joey, "Why don't you watch where you're going mutt?" he demanded. When Joey didn't answer, Kaiba felt his anger increase. He grabbed Joey by the collar, "You trying to piss me off, wheeler?"  
  
Joey looked up at Kaiba. His eyes were almost completely blank, "I'm sorry Kaiba." he pried Kaiba's hand off his collar and stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get home If I'm late my dad will add another accessory to my numerous collection." With that Joey stood up and gathered his belongs. He headed home.  
  
Kaiba was speechless for a moment. What did Joey mean? He pushed the thought out of his head and started to gather his stuff. As he picked up his books he noticed a small black book. He picked it up and flipped through it. He noticed one particular page and was about to read it. He didn't get the chance. Kaiba's cell phone rang, "Kaiba, here."  
  
"Seto, where are you?"  
  
Kaiba realized it was Mokuba, "Oh, sorry little brother, I'll be a few minutes." he hung up the phone and headed towards limo. The driver drove to Mokuba's school and the younger Kaiba hopped in. The driver headed towards the mansion. As soon as they pulled up in the driveway, Mokuba ran upstairs and was soon lost in his own videogame world. Kaiba looked into Mokuba's room and smiled. He suddenly remembered the book. Kaiba headed back to his room and closed the door. He sat down on his bed and opened the book. Kaiba began to read.  
  
"December 26, 2004  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
What a Christmas. I received a lot of presents. Another bruise on my cheek, a sprained ankle, a back full of cuts and now a cigar burn on my shoulder. I'll have to avoid wearing anything that shows them off. Not only did I get something I didn't want. I was forced to give something as well. What is that you ask? Well let's just say Kaiba can no longer call an innocent wimpy puppy. The pain is still great. Even now I can feel him taking way what was rightfully mine. But there is nothing I can do about it. He's threatened to kill me numerous times if I tell anyone. I don't want my friends to get hurt because of me. I think I heard something. Yes, it's my father, drunk again. Well, that's all for this entry. I guess it's time to go face the music.  
  
Joey"  
  
Kaiba closed the book and set it on the side table. He couldn't believe what he'd just read. Was it all true? There was only one way to find out. Kaiba got up and walked to Mokuba's room, "Hey, I'm going to go for a walk all right."  
  
"Ok Seto!"  
  
Kaiba headed out of the mansion. After walking for a good ten minutes he realized he had no idea where Joey lived. Thinking quick, Kaiba pulled out his cell phone. He punched in Yugi's number.  
  
"Hello, Turtle Game Shop, this is Solomon. May I help you?" Yugi's grandfather answered.  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Mr. Moto, could I speak with Yugi for a moment."  
  
"Just a minute. Yugi telephone."  
  
"I got it grandpa, hello?" Yugi answered through what Kaiba guessed was an extension.  
  
"Yugi, it's Kaiba. I need to know your friend Wheeler's address. He bumped into me today and our history homework was switched." Kaiba said thinking up a good excuse.  
"Oh." Yugi gave him the address.  
  
"Thanks, bye." he hung up the phone and headed towards downtown Domino.  
  
*At Joey's House*  
  
Joey felt another blow this time in the stomach. He coughed up some blood.  
  
"I asked you a question you worthless piece of trash. Why were you late?" Joey's dad was standing over him.  
  
"There was a pep rally and the entire school had to stay." Joey managed to choke out. The minute the teen had entered the room he'd been in pain.  
  
Joey's dad snorted, "What are you a cheerleader?" he picked Joey up by the collar and threw him against the door. Kevin (joey's dad) grabbed Joey by his dirty blonde hair and opened the door, "If I ever see your worthless, pathetic ass in my house again, you're going to wish you've never been born." He threw Joey out the door and slammed it shut.  
  
Joey cried out in pain as he landed on his bruised side. He could make out a figure running towards him but couldn't see who it was. Joey slipped into darkness.  
  
*A few minutes early*  
  
*Kaiba's P.O.V*  
  
I turned the corner and could hear yelling from one of the rundown houses. One of the doors opened and I heard a man yelling his head off. The way he slurred his speech made it obvious that he was drunk. A few seconds later I saw a blonde haired figure being thrown out of the house. I heard the boy cry out in pain and realized that it was Joey. He ran towards him. He was unconsciousness but breathing, just barely. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. After speaking to one of the operators, I hung up and began to inspect Joey's wounds. From what I could tell, he'd gone through hell and back. The ambulance finally arrived and I got in with the medics. We finally reached the hospital and the doctors wheeled Joey into the E.R. I stayed outside for a few minutes to call Mokuba. I told him that something came up at work and I was at the office. He bought it and said he'd see me when I got home. I hated lying to Mokuba but didn't want him to know what really happened. I walked into the hospital and waited. After about three hours a doctor came up to me.  
  
"Are you waiting for news on the blonde you came with, sir?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Joey. How is he?" I asked.  
  
The Dr. looked at his clipboard, "Not good. He's lost a lot of blood but we were able to transfer some into his system. His ribs are bruised badly and he's got a serious concussion. There are numerous cuts and burns on his arms and legs and his right wrist and broken badly."  
  
I nodded, "May I see him?"  
  
The Dr. returned the nod, "Yes, he's in room 309."  
  
I headed down the brightly lit hallway till I finally reached the right door. I pushed it open and gasped. Lying in the bed was Joey. He looked so pale. I made my way towards him. His brown eyes slowly opened and I could see the empty-ness in them. I gently put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he screamed.  
  
I drew my hand back surprised. At that moment it dawned on me. Joey told the truth in his diary!  
  
Akkadia: Ok I can't think any more it's hurting my brain.  
  
Karria: You just have to stop at the worst places don't you?  
  
Akkadia: If you think it's so easy, why don't you write chapter 3?  
  
Karria: fine I will.  
  
Akkadia: It depends though.  
  
Karria: On what?  
  
Joey: If you guys get three reviews, duh! *is still under Akkadia*  
  
Karria: Oh yeah  
  
Shayba: Three reviews = chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Akkadia: *is lost in a Yu-Gi-Oh magazine*  
  
Karria: *waves her hand in front of Akkadia*: hello, anybody home?  
  
Yami: *walks in with Yugi* don't even bother, she won't budge!  
  
Karria: Then who's gonna write the chapter.  
  
Joey: *STILL under Akkadia* you wanted to write it remember..  
  
Karria: *sweatdrop* oh yeah, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns Tenshi.  
  
Mokuba: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, shoot me right now. I'm soo sorry for not getting this up sooner. I've been sick! And I have writer's block. (So far the most dangerous virus known to all authors and authoresses!) Ok, I'll just shut my trap now and let you read chapter 3. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kaiba sat on the chair nearest the window. He looked outside. It was pouring. Raining cats and dogs you might say. The word dog brought Kaiba back to reality and he looked over at Joey. The blonde had fallen back asleep a few minutes earlier. Kaiba was glad. When he saw the look in Joey's eyes is just sent a jolt right through him. The emptiness in them was something Kaiba had never seen in anyone before. He shifted his position in the chair. As he did this, Kaiba felt the diary in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the entry after the first one he'd read.  
  
"December 28, 2004  
  
Dear Diary  
  
It hurts to actually write but I feel that if I do some of the pain will wash away. I've just received another 'lecture' as my dad calls them. He's starting to get obsessed with seeing me in pain. Sometimes I think that's all he gets pleasure from; the sight of my blood. Usually I just take it as it comes. But this time he went a little too far and I tried to fight back. Big mistake. Right now I'm surprised I'm not unconscious. Well that's all I better write for now. Dad's going to be gone for a few days. That gives me sometime to rest. But I know it doesn't mean the pain will end. If the other's knew exactly what went on, on the other side of my front door I'd never forgive myself. I have to handle this myself. I can't let my friends get hurt. And Serenity. No I can't let my baby sister know what an example her big brother's making. She can't find out. I'll kill myself before I let her see me suffering. I also have to make sure Kaiba doesn't find out. If he does he'll just have another excuse to call me worthless. Maybe that's what I am. Yeah. I'm nothing. So, if I'm nothing I'll just act like it. Who will care anyway? I can't predict when I'll right again.  
  
Joey"  
  
Kaiba turned the page and realized it was the last entry. He closed the book and placed it on the windowsill. The sound of the heart monitor made a high pitching sound. Seconds later a group of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Kaiba stood in the back round and watched the professionals do their job.  
  
"We're losing him!" one nurse said.  
  
They pulled out the shock pads. The doctor placed the pads on Joey's chest, "Clear!" Joey's body jolted back, "Clear!" they did this five times, "We've got a heartbeat!" Kaiba was able to see between the doctors. A small gasp escaped his lips. Joey's chest was covered in scars, burns and cuts. He knew Joey had some but that wasn't just some.  
  
Another doctor walked into the room, "Dr. Hewlard, we've got the test results back. You were right. He's fallen comatose."  
  
Kaiba went into shock. Comatose? No it couldn't be. Joey couldn't be in a coma.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba we're sorry but visiting hours are over. I'm afraid you must leave for the night." one nurse said.  
  
Kaiba was about to protest but remembered that Mokuba was home alone. He picked up the book from the windowsill and glanced at his watch. It was already 9:30! He nodded, "I'll be back tomorrow." he said. Not waiting for a reply Kaiba raced out of the hospital. He ran down the street. The icy rain blurred his vision but he was still able to see where he was going. The droplets felt like bees stinging all over his face. In seconds Kaiba was soaked to the bone. He finally made it to the Kaiba Mansion. Kaiba snuck past Mokuba's halfway open door. He stopped long enough to look into his brother's room. Mokuba was sound asleep. Kaiba smiled, "I've taught him well." he said to himself. Kaiba made his way to his own room and closed the door. After a quick hot shower, he changed into his boxers and his white t-shirt. Kaiba crawled into bed and pulled out the book he'd been trying to finish. It was called 'My Hidden Shadows'. After about an hour of non-stop reading, Kaiba could feel sleep starting to take it's toll. He marked his spot, closed the book and placed it in the little drawer of the side table. He was about to turn out the light when he heard a small knock, "Yeah?"  
  
Mokuba's messy black hair appeared, "Big brother. I...I had a really bad nightmare." His face was clearly tearstained and evidence of tears were visible in his innocent brown eyes, "I...I know..."  
  
Kaiba just smiled, "Come on." he pulled back his covers and padded the empty space beside him.  
  
Mokuba entered the room but didn't go to his brother, "I...I thought you wanted me to give that up."  
  
Kaiba got out of bed and walked over to Mokuba. He enveloped his brother into a hug, "I know but I also know that you're still a little kid at heart. Don't be embarrassed, Mokuba. Everyone needs to be comforted sometime." He led Mokuba to his bed pulled the covers over them, "I love you, Mokuba. Don't ever forget that." he lightly kissed his brother's forehead.  
  
"Seto would you sing to me, please?" the tone in Mokuba's voice showed that his nightmare had seriously scared him.  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Oh all right but just this once."  
  
Give me a smile  
  
I'll give you my laughter.  
  
Give me a frown  
  
and I'll give you my tears.  
  
Give me a moment  
  
And I'll give you forever.  
  
Give me your trust  
  
and you'll have nothing to fear.  
  
Kaiba stopped singing when he saw Mokuba sound asleep. He stroked his little brother's hair and smiled. Not knowing just how lucky he really was.  
  
Karria: *looks up* hey I didn't do to bad!  
  
Joey: *attempted to get out from under Akkadia a few paragraphs ago but failed* Oh great now I'm permanently in la-la land!  
  
Akkadia: Well it depends on where I'm gonna take the story.  
  
Everyone: *REALLY loud gasp* she speaks!  
  
Akkadia: Oh shut up.  
  
Yugi: 3 reviews = chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

Akkadia: *has FINALLY gotten off Joey*: Where's my trick or treat candy?!?  
  
Karria: I'll tell you if you do your own disclaimer  
  
Akkadia: Ok, I have no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. I only own the story idea. Now where's my candy?1  
  
Karria: Aibou, you're eating it.  
  
Akkadia: *looks at bag in her hand, sweatdrops* oh...  
  
Mokuba: I can't a point of view in the story right?  
  
Akkadia: Yep, ya sure do!  
  
Karria: I don't know what they're talking about. On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, talk about pressure. I've been chucked with essay after essay after essay! So I haven't had a chance to the computer without a school related duty! So please bear with me! I'm getting writer's block.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Mokuba's P.O.V~  
  
Emotions, that's what my brother's been hiding. I noticed a while ago. He doesn't talk to me that much anymore. Then last night everything changed. I had a nightmare. Just thinking about it still sends chills down my small spine. Not knowing what else to do, I went to Seto's bedroom. I could hear pages ruffling and I guessed he'd been reading. I knocked on the door and was answered with a smile, "Yeah?" I remember opening the door and seeing his blank expression. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, "Big brother, I...I had a really bad nightmare. I...I know..." but cut me off seconds later he was hugging me. I didn't really hear his words. I was merely thankful to be in his arms. Oh, how I missed that feeling. He led me to his bed and we both crawled under the covers. I asked him if he would sing to me. Seto's voice was usually the key ingredient of calming my fears. He agreed and sang the song we both knew all too well. I soon drifted into a pleasant slumber. The next morning I looked around the room I was in. Where was I? I took a few minutes to think then suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. I looked over and noticed that Seto was still asleep. I, being as quiet as I could, got out of bed and stretched. I walked over to Seto's desk and noticed a small black book. The cover was blank. I know I shouldn't touch things that don't belong to me. But the book was practically screaming "READ ME!" I couldn't resist. I sat down in Seto's computer chair and began to read. A half hour later I closed the book still in a state of shock. I couldn't believe it. I jumped lightly when I heard a small moan come from my brother.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
I turned around in the desk chair. My face filled with pure concern and a little anger. Where did Seto get the diary?, "I'm right here Seto."  
  
"What are you doing with that book, little brother?" he asked, "You didn't read it did you?"  
  
I nodded, "I couldn't help it. Besides, it wasn't anything we haven't experienced before." I said remembering all the torture we'd survived through.  
  
Seto looked down. His voice went low, "Don't even mention that, Mokuba. Now, I'm not mad at you for reading the diary. I admit, it was too intriguing even for me. But I fear I have bad news." His voice suddenly changed from a low growl to a more sincere tone.  
  
I jumped off the computer chair and walked over to my brother, "What is it Seto? What's wrong?"  
  
Seto suddenly gripped the sheets. His knuckles matched the sheets in seconds, "Joey...he's....he's in a coma."  
  
Akkadia: *is still eating candy*: sorry folks the construction workers are building the writer's block and the bulldozer's in the shop!  
  
Karria: You've had way too much chocolate, aibou. I better get the tennis racket ready.  
  
Mokuba: 3 reviews = chapter 5! 


	5. Chapter 5

Karria: *walks in* Hi everyone!  
  
Akkadia: *follows, clutching her stomach, groaning in pain*  
  
Karria: *smirks* she ate too much chocolate. Oh well, my currently green faced aibou has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea and Dr. Hewlard. On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, first off thank you for all the reviews. I know these chapters have been short but please bear with me. I've been receiving many writing assignments for school and I've been forced to concentrate on that first. Now, questions, will this be a Yaio? Well that's up to you guys. If you want this to be a SetoJoey fic just ask. I've already done a Y/YY fic. (A Shooting Star). It's completely up to the readers. Just say Yaio and No Yaio. Which ever gets the most votes will be my choice. This chapter may not make much sense. I wrote it at one oclock in the morning on a school night. (I couldn't sleep) Plus it my be kinda short. But either way enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(TV announcer dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Seto looked down. His voice went low, "Don't even mention that, Mokuba. Now, I'm not mad at you for reading the diary. I admit, it was too intriguing even for me. But I fear I have bad news." His voice suddenly changed from a low growl to a more sincere tone.  
  
I jumped off the computer chair and walked over to my brother, "What is it Seto? What's wrong?"  
  
Seto suddenly gripped the sheets. His knuckles matched the sheets in seconds, "Joey...he's....he's in a coma."  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
Mokuba's face turned ghostly white, "Joey's in a coma?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
Kaiba only nodded, "His dad went to far and pushed, Joey to the edge. Just before he lost consciousness, Joey's eyes lost all their feeling. It was like he wanted to fall into the coma." Kaiba walked over and picked up the black diary, "I think he wanted to kill himself."  
  
Mokuba looked at the book then his brother, "Seto, are visitors allowed in his room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mokuba put his puppy eyes on, "Well, could we go see him?"  
  
Kaiba weakly smiled, "Of, course, Mokuba. I planned on going to the hospital this morning anyway. Just go get dressed and meet me in the front hall." Kaiba watched his little brother race out of his room. He too changed from his nightly attire to a pair of black pants, a black turtleneck and a white trench-coat- (kinda like battle city). Kaiba headed downstairs to meet his brother. Seconds later Mokuba appeared in the front hall dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt with the Kaiba corp logo in silver letters. Kaiba led Mokuba out of the mansion to the limo. The drive to the hospital was silent. When they finally arrived, Kaiba could tell Mokuba was getting a little scared. The last time, Mokuba had been in the hospital was when he burned himself near the fireplace by accident. Kaiba suddenly felt Mokuba's hand in his own, "Don't worry little brother. Let's just go see Joey." Kaiba walked into the hospital and straight to the receptionist's desk, "Excuse me."  
  
The young woman looked up and smiled, "Ah, Mr. Kaiba, we've been waiting for you."  
  
Kaiba looked at the woman clearly confused, "What?"  
  
The woman ignored Kaiba and picked up her phone, "Dr. Hewlard, Mr. Kaiba just arrived. Should I send him back? Very well." she hung up the phone and faced Kaiba, "Mr. Kaiba would you please report to Mr. Wheeler's hospital room. I'm sure you know where it is. Dr. Hewlard and a visitor need to speak with you."  
  
Mokuba tucked on Kaiba's trench-coat, "Seto, may I come along?"  
  
"Yes, he's more than welcome to go with you, Mr. Kaiba." the young woman answered for Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba merely nodded and headed down the hallway towards, Joey's room. He stopped at the door and knocked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Kaiba, please come in."  
  
Kaiba entered the room. Joey was still in the coma from what he could see. He nodded to Dr. Hewlard, "I was told you wanted to talk to me."  
  
Dr. Hewlard nodded, "Yes, but first there's someone here who would like to speak to you first." he pointed to a girl sitting by the bed.  
  
The girl stood up and turned around, "I want to thank you for saving my brother's life."  
  
Brother? Wait this couldn't be...But it was. It was Joey's little sister Serenity! Kaiba's lips formed a small smile, "Don't mention it. I'm Seto Kaiba."  
  
Serenity nodded, "Yes, I know. I'm Serenity." she turned back to her brother and sat down once again, "Oh Joey, what did he do to you? Please, big brother. Please wake up!" Serenity broke down into sobs.  
  
Mokuba let go of his brother's hand and walked over to Serenity. He touched her shoulder, "Please don't cry. I can't stand it when people cry."  
  
Serenity's tears ceased as she looked up at the boy, "You're Mokuba aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"Consider yourself lucky, Mokuba. You've got a great brother." Serenity's voice suddenly dropped, "Like me..."  
  
Mokuba smiled, "Oh, you don't have to tell me that." he turned to looked at Joey then to Dr. Hewlard.  
  
"Dr. has their been any changes?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well, yes actually there has. You see just this morning I was about to run some tests. Everything was going well. That is until Joey's eyes shot open. At first I thought he'd woken up. But then I looked at his eyes. They were blank. Almost as if he'd gone blind. I did some test on his eyes later and his eye sight was fine though. Anyway I figured Joey was wake. But he suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs. So loud in fact I was forced to cover my ears. Joey fell back against the bed and slipped under once again. But just before he went out, he yelled out your name. "  
  
Kaiba listened carefully then looked at Joey, "I'm not surprised he called out my name. I've been around him more often than anyone. But when I'm around him, I would always put him down with insults. I just thought he was too weak for his own good. I never thought he was suffering that much." Kaiba sighed deeply. Why did he get the feeling most of the pain Joey has experienced has come from him?  
  
Karria: *rereads chapter* Why are you stopping there?  
  
Akkadia: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......................  
  
Karria: *sweatdrop* ok, right. Well I guess she fell asleep at the keyboard. No doubt writer's block poking her again.  
  
Mokuba: *chibi eyes* 3 reviews = chapter 6! Pwease!!!!  
  
Everyone: Awww! 


	6. Chapter 6

Mokuba: *walks in* Hi everybody!  
  
Karria: *walks in* My aibou isn't feeling well, right now so I'll have to do the disclaimer. Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea. On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, send me to the shadow realm. Go on I'm ready. *sigh* please don't hate me. I had MAJOR writer's block for this chapter but I think I have something now. It may be a little short but I'm not sure. Either way, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Serenity sat down in the chair next to Joey. Her tears had finally ceased but she was crying on the inside, "Joey, please wake up..."  
  
Dr Hewlard sighed, "I think perhaps, we should leave those two alone. Mr. Kaiba. may I speak with you for a moment in the hallway?"  
  
Kaiba nodded and followed him out of the room. He sensed this was going to be a private conversation, "Mokuba, why don't you go get a candy bar from the cafeteria. I needed to speak with the Dr. privately."  
  
Mokuba smiled. No problem Seto, I understand." He headed down the hall, "Be right back!"  
  
Dr. Hewlard, smiled, "He's a good kid."  
  
Kaiba nodded, "Yes, he is. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Dr. Hewlard's smile faded, "Kaiba, I know where Joey has been getting all his injuries. He's been in here before. He claims he trips or falls down the stairs. But the cuts and bruises he comes in with are impossible to get by falling down the stairs. I know his father abuses him. Kaiba, if Joey does come out of this coma, I'll have no choice but to place him in an orphanage. His father will be arrested for child abuse very soon. But I have a feeling, placing Joey in an orphanage would be a tragic mistake..."  
  
Kaiba listened to Dr. Hewlard, absorbing his message, "What are you saying?"  
  
"Do you know of anyone who would be willing to take Joey in. Any of his friends or other relatives?"  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Yes, me..."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Joey opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. A bare light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling was the only source of light and heat. Joey shivered, "Where am I?" he asked no on in particular. Little did he know he, someone was about to answer him.  
  
A tall yet, muscular figure emerged from the shadows. He was dressed completely in black. His hair and skin, however, were ghostly white, "You're with me, Joey."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
The man just smiled, "I am known as Krimsoni."  
  
Joey sat up and slightly winced. His head was spinning like crazy! He glared at Krimsoni, "Now, tell me were we are!"  
  
"We are on the dividing line, Joey." Krimsoni said.  
  
"The dividing line. What are you talking about?" Joey was clearly confused.  
  
Krimsoni didn't answer. Instead, he walked back into the shadows. Seconds later the room was filled with a brilliant white light. So bright that Joey was forced to shield his eyes. When the blinding light finally faded Krimsoni returned, "Look..." he pointed.  
  
Joey moved his hands from his eyes and glanced in the direction that Krimsoni was pointing in. He choked back a gasp. It was a funeral. Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, the Kaiba brothers. They were all there. Joey looked back at Krimsoni, "Where am I?"  
  
Krimsoni pointed to the casket, "Just look, Joey."  
  
Joey stood up and walked towards the casket, "No!" he turned to face Krimsoni, "Why am I dead?"  
  
"You're not dead, yet..."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
Krimsoni sighed. He snapped his fingers and the scene changed. It was at the beach this time. (Think of the Battle City Tournament Finals. Marik vs Mai. When he traps her in the shadow realm and the others are on the beach. Only, Mai is with them. I couldn't think of a way to describe the scene so...).  
  
Joey watched the scene for a while before turning back to Krimsoni, "What does this all mean?"  
  
Krimsoni snapped his fingers and the scene vanished. They were back in the room again, "Joey, you feel that no one cares for you anymore right? That you have no reason to live."  
  
Joey just nodded. Tears began to form in his eyes as he remembered all the beatings and insults he had to take. He didn't have a reason to live, did he?  
  
"Well, if that happens to be your choice the first scene you just witnessed will occur. If you choose to believe that you do have a reason to live then the second scene that you just witnessed will occur. It's your choice, Joey, and you only get one chance to make the right one."  
  
Suddenly Joey could hear a faint voice, "Big Brother, please wake up. I don't know what I'd do without you here! Please, Joey, I love you! Please wake up!" It was Serenity.  
  
Joey gasped, "Serenity!" he turned to Krimsoni, "I've made my choice. I want to live my life. My baby sister needs me and I have to protect her."  
  
Krimsoni nodded, "Very well then." he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, how am I supposed to get out of here?"  
  
Krimsoni just smiled, "Simple, just open your eyes."  
  
Joey sighed and did as he was told. Once he did he snapped them shut again. There was a light shining right in his eyes. He groaned lightly.  
  
Serenity's head shot up, "Joey!" without thinking, she threw her arms around him, "Oh, Joey, I thought I'd lost you!" tears erupted from her blue eyes.  
  
Joey returned the embrace, "Shh, don't cry Serenity. I could never leave you. You mean more to me than anything in this whole world, you know that."  
  
Dr. Hewlard and the Kaiba brothers, who had just stepped out of the room came back to find brother and sister in an embrace, "I can't believe it. You're awake!" Dr. Hewlard ran to Joey's side and started asking questions.  
  
"I'm fine, Doc." Joey said chuckling.  
  
Mokuba ran to Joey, "Joey!"  
  
Joey smiled, "Hey, Mokuba." His smile disappeared. If Mokuba was there, no doubt Kaiba would be there too, *Oh, great now Kaiba has another excuse to call me a weakling* Joey looked over by the door. Sure enough, Seto Kaiba was standing there in all his glory. Since he wasn't in any mood to argue Joey just said, "Hey, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba's head turned at the sound of Joey's voice, "Joey, you're ok..." he walked over to the bed.  
  
Serenity smiled, "Joey, Kaiba saved your life!"  
  
Joey winced. *Could this get any worse?!?*, "Thanks, I owe you."  
  
Kaiba just shook, his head, "Forget about it. Now why don't you tell us exactly what's been going on, Joey."  
  
"I was about to say the same thing." Serenity said.  
  
Everyone: *screaming* WHY ARE YOU STOPPING THERE?!?!?!  
  
Karria: *rubs her ears* don't yell at me. My aibou wrote it but she's sick!"  
  
Akkadia: *from her room* AAAACCCHHHOO!!!!  
  
Karria: see what I mean?  
  
Mokuba: 3 reviews= chapter 7! *chibi eyes*  
  
Everyone: Awww! 


	7. Chapter 7

Akkadia: Hey everyone! AAACCHHHOOO!! *everything around her blows away* well as you can tell I'm still sick  
  
Karria: *walks in* You can say that again. But she's well enough to write this chapter.  
  
Akkadia: Yeah, I'm writing it but I'm not doin the disclaimer...  
  
Mokuba: I will! Akkadia doesn't own zippo! nadda! *shows the lawyers to the door* buh bye!  
  
Akkadia: Ahh Mokuba what was that all about?  
  
Kaiba: *walks in trench coat and all* He got into the sugar...  
  
Everyone: OH NO!  
  
Akkadia: *sweatdrop* oh well on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, as you probably guessed I'm sick. I may have the flu I don't know but I'm still going to school *hears reviewers whisper, is she crazy?!?* No, I'm trying to get a perfect attendance award. I did it last year and I'm trying to do it this year. (believe me it's not easy) Ok, I've blabbed long enough. Enjoy chapter 7! Oh, btw I might make this into a Seto/Serenity fic!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(TV announcer dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Dr. Hewlard's smile faded, "Kaiba, I know where Joey has been getting all his injuries. He's been in here before. He claims he trips or falls down the stairs. But the cuts and bruises he comes in with are impossible to get by falling down the stairs. I know his father abuses him. Kaiba, if Joey does come out of this coma, I'll have no choice but to place him in an orphanage. His father will be arrested for child abuse very soon. But I have a feeling, placing Joey in an orphanage would be a tragic mistake..."  
  
Kaiba listened to Dr. Hewlard, absorbing his message, "What are you saying?"  
  
"Do you know of anyone who would be willing to take Joey in. Any of his friends or other relatives?"  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Yes, me..."  
  
Mokuba ran to Joey, "Joey!"  
  
Joey smiled, "Hey, Mokuba." His smile disappeared. If Mokuba was there, no doubt Kaiba would be there too, *Oh, great now Kaiba has another excuse to call me a weakling* Joey looked over by the door. Sure enough, Seto Kaiba was standing there in all his glory. Since he wasn't in any mood to argue Joey just said, "Hey, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba's head turned at the sound of Joey's voice, "Joey, you're ok..." he walked over to the bed.  
  
Serenity smiled, "Joey, Kaiba saved your life!"  
  
Joey winced. *Could this get any worse?!?*, "Thanks, I owe you."  
  
Kaiba just shook, his head, "Forget about it. Now why don't you tell us exactly what's been going on, Joey."  
  
"I was about to say the same thing." Serenity said.  
  
Joey broke eye contact with the other two and looked down at his hospital bed sheets. He gripped them tightly causing his knuckles to turn that familiar shade of white, "After you and Mom left, Dad started drinking. At first it was just twice a week or so. But then he started to drink every night. I thought he was just trying to calm himself down so I ignored him. One night he came home about three in the morning or so and came barging into me room. He threw me out of bed and started hitting me in the stomach. I coughed up some blood and he hit me again saying it was my fault you and ma had left. I couldn't do anything but cry. He came home every night and took his anger out on me. Then just last year on Christmas Day he....he..." Joey couldn't take it. He broke down into tears sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Kaiba walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "He took your innocence didn't he?"  
  
Joey just nodded, "He took away what was rightfully mine." Joey noticed that Serenity hadn't said a word and looked up at his little sister. She was in tears.  
  
Serenity broke down crying as well, "Oh, Joey..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Serenity ran out of the hospital room crying.  
  
Joey watched and sighed, "Kaiba could you please follow her? Serenity hasn't been back in Domino in a while and I'm afraid she'll get lost."  
  
Kaiba nodded, "Sure, Mokuba stay here and keep Joey company."  
  
Mokuba nodded, "Ok, I planned to anyway."  
  
Kaiba walked out of the hospital room and just barely managed to catch the sight of Serenity racing out of the hospital doors. He walked fast taking his usual long strides. In a matter of seconds he was out of the hospital and chasing after Serenity, "Serenity wait please!"  
  
Serenity didn't stop not until she had reached the park. She made her way over to the sand box. She kneeled in the sand and scooped it up into her hand. Serenity could feel the gritty substance running through her fingers, "Oh, Joey. Why didn't you tell me and mom?"  
  
"He didn't want you to know because he was afraid it would hurt you." Kaiba answered her. Kaiba looked closely at the girl kneeling before him. She had long brown hair and bright round hazel eyes.  
  
Serenity looked up, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you follow me?"  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Your brother told me that you weren't familiar with Domino City so he asked me to follow you." he placed his hand into hers to help her to her feet, "I hope that doesn't bother you."  
  
Serenity chuckled, "No, in fact I'm glad you followed me. I don't know why." Serenity could feel her cheeks beginning to burn. She just met him merely hours ago and she's blushing?  
  
Kaiba could see the redness in her cheeks. It made her look kind of cute, "Look Serenity, would you by any chance like to have dinner with me, tonight?"  
  
Serenity blushed harder, "Uh...well...uh."  
  
"You see I was invited to this big dinner and it's custom to bring along a lady friend. We would just go as friends." Kaiba added hoping it would calm her down a little.  
  
Serenity sighed deeply, "I have to make sure it's ok with my mom and Joey of course. But if they say yes I'd love to."  
  
Kaiba smiled, "Ok, um would you like to call your mother?"  
  
Serenity nodded, "Mom's at home." Kaiba gave her his cell phone and she made the call. After a few minutes of nods and a few yes's, no's and uh- huh's she finally hung up, "She said she thinks it's a great idea. Now all I have to do is ask Joey."  
  
Kaiba led Serenity back to the hospital and back to Joey's room. When she asked Joey was just about to say no but when he saw the look in his baby sister's hazel eyes he had no choice but to give in.  
  
"Oh, thank you Joey!" Serenity threw her arms around her brother.  
  
Joey returned the embrace, "You're welcome, sis. Now can I talk to Kaiba alone for a moment?"  
  
Serenity nodded, "Sure, I'll take Mokuba and we'll go get something to drink." the two of them left the room leaving the other two alone.  
  
"Ok, if you're going to take my baby sister to this dinner I want you to promise you will look out for her. You should know that she's the only reason I'm awake right now." Joey said looking Kaiba dead in the eye.  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Joey, I promise. There's something about your sister. She's different. In a good way."  
  
Joey glanced down at his bed sheets again, "I don't trust you, Kaiba and I probably never will. But I know you will keep your word. That's one thing I know about you that's true."  
  
Kaiba just nodded, "I got to go. I'll be sure to stop in tomorrow Joey. I may have some news for you."  
  
Akkadia: *is currently blowing her nose and has a pile of used Kleenex sitting next to her*  
  
Karria: Ok, I don't know if that's a cliffy or not. If it is don't hate my aibou and if it isnt' well that's a first.  
  
Akkadia: *throws a kleenex at her Yami* shut up!  
  
Karria: EEWW!  
  
Mokuba: *is bouncing off the walls like a pinball!*  
  
Kaiba: That's it Mokuba you are forbidding to have anymore sugar in this fic!  
  
Joey: 3 reviews = chapter 8! 


	8. Chapter 8

Akkadia: *walks in* Hi everyone!  
  
Karria: Well, looks like you're feeling better...  
  
Akkadia: Yep, but I'll feel even better if I won't have to do the disclaimer...*chibi eyes*  
  
Karria: Oh, not the eyes. Anything but the eyes Oh, all right, all right. My Hikari has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea. And a pair of eyes that are almost as strong as Yugi's and Mokuba's.  
  
Akkadia: Hey!  
  
Mokuba: Come on Seto, you promised!  
  
Kaiba: *from another room* Mokuba, I'm not coming out, and that's final!  
  
Mokuba: *advanced, top level unresistable chibi eyes*  
  
Kaiba: Oh, you are in so much trouble...*walks out dressed as Santa Claus*  
  
Everyone: *burst out laughing*  
  
Akkadia: *trying to gasp for breath* Enjoy *laugh* the *laugh* fic! *laugh*  
  
A/N: Ok, no doubt Kaiba's gonna kill me after this chapter but oh well, it's worth it! Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Hope this chapter's satisfactory! Enjoy chapter 8! BTW this is probably going to be short. I have a limit to computer use and I want to put this up the same night I type it. But I promise it will be good.....I hope!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Serenity was searching for something to wear. Her mom came in to her room, "Serenity, what in God's name is going on here?" Clothes were scattered across the floor.  
  
Serenity stopped in mid-toss, "I can't find anything to wear to that dinner, I need to take a shower, I need to do my hair..." the list went on and on.  
  
Mrs. Wheeler just chuckled, "Well, why don't you let me take care of that and you jump into the shower..." she suggested.  
  
Serenity jumped up, "Ok, Mom!" she dropped all the clothes she was holding and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Mrs Wheeler just smiled, "Oh, my little girl is grown up so fast..."  
  
*At the Kaiba Mansion*  
  
Mokuba was sitting on his brother's bed working on a word find puzzle, (I love those things!) "Finally I found it!" he said. Just as he was about to circle the located word his eye contact was broken. A white shirt landed on the book. After that came a few socks and even a pair of boxers! Mokuba looked in the direction from which the clothes were flying from. He found his brother rummaging through his , what seemed to be, endless closet, "Seto, what on earth are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Kaiba stopped what he was doing and turned around, "I'm trying to find something to wear for the dinner tonight, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba all of a sudden busted out laughing. In seconds he was on the floor rolling around, clutching his stomach. The laughter continued to erupt from his mouth as tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
Kaiba on the other hand hadn't even cracked a smile, "Mokuba, what is so funny?"  
  
Mokuba managed to get his laughter under control long enough to say, "You ordered a tux for the dinner, remember? It's hanging on the closet door!" the laughter took over again.  
  
Kaiba looked up and sure enough a tux was hanging there. He realized why his brother was laughing and joined in, causing Mokuba to stop. Kaiba noticed this and stopped as well, "What's the matter?"  
  
Mokuba's expression grew serious, "Nothing, it's just. It's been a long time since I've heard you really laugh. Know what I mean?"  
  
Kaiba nodded, "Yeah, I guess I've been really busy."  
  
Mokuba looked at the clock, "Uh, Seto don't you have to shower?"  
  
Kaiba jumped up, "Oh you're right!" he ran into the bathroom and soon Mokuba could hear the shower running.  
  
The younger Kaiba sighed and shook his head, "Where would he be without me?" He jumped up and went back to work on his word find puzzle, "Oh, great. Now that's another missing word!"  
  
*Meanwhile back at the Wheelers*  
  
Serenity stepped out of the shower and walked into her room. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Lying on her bed was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.  
  
Mrs. Wheeler walked in, "Like it?"  
  
Serenity turned and ran to her mom, "Thank you!" she ran over and carefully slipped into dress. It was dark violet, just barely off the shoulders, with a shawl to match, just below the knees, "How do I look, Mom?"  
  
Mrs. Wheeler had tears in her eyes, "My little baby girl is all grown up and going out on her first date!"  
  
Serenity blushed, "Mom, it's not a date. It's just a friendly dinner. And we won't be alone." she looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh, the limo will be here any minute!" Serenity ran down the stairs just as a limo pulled up in front of the house, "Bye, Mom!" she walked out to find a kindly old man holding open the door.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. I am Johnson." (How original)  
  
Serenity nodded her head, "Hello." she got in and looked around, "Whoa!"  
  
"Not bad huh?"  
  
Serenity jumped, "Uh, well... it's just I've been in one but, not one this amazing!" she noticed Kaiba looking at her and her cheeks went red, "Great, I've already made a fool of myself and we haven't even left my house!"  
  
Kaiba just chuckled, "Hey, um, you look really nice tonight."  
  
That comment made Serenity blush harder, "Oh, thanks. By the way, where's Mokuba?"  
  
"Oh, he's at home. He's used to being alone. The staff always takes good care of him." Kaiba answered, "I guess I haven't spent that much time with him..."  
  
Serenity carefully made her way across the limo and sat down next to Kaiba, "Well if it's any consolation to you, I think you're a great brother to Mokuba." her hand somehow found it's way into his, "Oh, sorry." she scooted over to the window and for the rest of the trip stayed there.  
  
The dinner was pretty boring and Kaiba was surprised at how well, Serenity managed to fit in. A string quartet started playing a sweet melody. All of a sudden about 15 girls approached Kaiba asking if he wanted to dance. Kaiba looked over at Serenity with a face that simply said, "HELP!" Serenity giggled as Kaiba stood up and made his way around the table, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Serenity took his hand, "Of course, sir." she allowed Kaiba to lead her to the dance floor. She was surprised at how well he slow danced. After looking around, Serenity saw about 15 dirty expressions all pointing right at her. Once the song ended, Serenity said, "I need to go freshen up." she made her way towards the bathroom which had a sign above the door, 'Powder Room' Serenity went in and walked over to one of the many mirrors. She touched up her lipstick and added a little more blush to her cheeks. Just as she was about to leave, Serenity felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. Serenity did the only thing she could think of and stopped on her attacker's foot with her heel, as hard as she possibly could. Once free, Serenity raced out of the bathroom to find Kaiba, "Seto, I...I..." she was completely out of breath.  
  
Kaiba looked at her with concern, "Serenity, what's wrong?"  
  
Serenity managed to catch her breath, "Someone tried to attack me in the bathroom."  
  
Kaiba seemed to get the picture, "Come on we're leaving." he led her through the noisy dining hall and out to the parking lot.  
  
Serenity stepped into the limo and Kaiba followed, "I'm sorry if I ruined your evening."  
  
Kaiba shook his head, "No, you didn't. In fact, I was hoping for an excuse to leave anyway." he lightly chuckled.  
  
Serenity gazed out the window and sighed deeply, "Thank You."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. Saving my brother, taking me to this dinner, everything."  
  
Kaiba reached over and gently took her hand into his own, "You don't need to thank me Serenity. I did it because I wanted to." he placed a gentle kiss on her hand, "I did it because I care."  
  
Serenity slowly scooted over and looked into Kaiba's deep blue eyes. She could feel herself falling in his eyes. But then their eye contact was broken and in its place was the contact of his lips upon her own. The kiss was simple but it held a meaning. Yet, neither one knew what it was. The kiss grew deeper as Kaiba gently slid his tongue across her lip, requesting entrance. She granted him entrance and slowly opened her mouth allowing his tongue in. As soon as it began, it was over. The two looked at each other with unknown emotions.  
  
Just outside the limo stood a tall figure clad in black, "I'll get you Serenity. You and your brother, just you wait..."  
  
Akkadia: *is currently hiding in the clothes hamper*  
  
Karria: *rereads the chapter* whoa, went into a lot of detail on that kiss huh?  
  
Kaiba: All right where is she?  
  
Karria: Oh, boy, uh, 3 reviews= chapter 9! Everyone who reviews gets a free picture of Kaiba dressed as Santa Claus.  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Akkadia: *pops up from the hamper and takes a dozen pictures of Kaiba* 


	9. Chapter 9

Mokuba: *walks in* Hi everyone!  
  
Karria: my aibou is currently washing all the rotten fruit out of her hair. I don't blame you though. So I'm going to write this chapter...But I'm not doing the disclaimer...  
  
Akkadia: *singing in the shower to the tune of We Will Rock You* Don't own, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Karria: Ohhkk, right. um...anyway on with the fic!  
  
Mokuba: wait a minute *hands all reviewers a picture of Seto Kaiba dressed as Santa Claus*  
  
A/N: Ok, let me have it...I deserve it, now let me have it. Oh, Ra, I'm really really really really really really (um, did I happen to mention really?) sorry! Please don't hurt me! Enjoy chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kaiba and Serenity were still looking at each other. The silence was shattered by the slam off the driver's door, "Pardon me sir, but what is next on the schedule?" Johnson asked.  
  
Kaiba turned to Serenity, "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Could we go and see Joey?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Of course, Johnson, Domino Hospital."  
  
"Yes sir." the limo sped off. In a matter of ten minutes, they pulled up to the front.  
  
Kaiba stepped out and helped Serenity out as well, "You head up. I'm just going to call and check up on Mokuba."  
  
Serenity nodded, "All right." she headed inside.  
  
Kaiba smiled and pulled out his cell-phone. After a few rings Mokuba picked up, "Hey little brother."  
  
"Hey Seto! Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No, no, I just wanted to check up on you. Serenity and I are going to see Joey then I'm probably taking her home."  
  
"Dull party huh?"  
  
"You know it. Listen, don't forget to brush your-  
  
"Brush my teeth, set the alarm, I know, I know." Mokuba said sarcastically.  
  
Kaiba chuckled, "Ok, Mokuba bye."  
  
"Bye, Seto!"  
  
*Meanwhile inside the hospital*  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss but I can't allow you back there!" A young nurse said.  
  
Serenity was trying desperately to get to her brother, but the nurse claimed the doctor said no visitors, "He's my brother!"  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"Seto!"  
  
The nurse stopped dead, "Seto Kaiba! What in the world are you doing in the hospital? You don't need a doctor. But I will soon. You've stopped my heart!" she spoke in a false-sexy voice.  
  
Kaiba took Serenity into his arms. His voice went low, "We are here to see her brother; my friend, Joey Wheeler."  
  
The nurse immediately shot Serenity an icy look, "Oh, but of course, you may see him."  
  
Serenity and Kaiba headed towards Joey's room but Serenity was stopped by the nurse, "Hey, what...what are you doing?"  
  
The nurse smirked, "I said he could see him, not you."  
  
Kaiba turned around just in time to see the nurse just about ready to strike Serenity, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
The nurse smiled sweetly at Kaiba, "Oh, don't worry, I'm just finishing a little business."  
  
Kaiba walked over to the two girls and grabbed the nurses arm just as she was about to strike, Serenity, "If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll see to it that you never work in this country, got that, this country again." Kaiba hissed in the girl's ear, "Let's go Serenity." he led her down the hallway to Joey's room.  
  
Just before they walked in Serenity turned around, "Seto, please don't say anything about the incident at the dinner."  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
"Please!"  
  
Kaiba sighed, "All right, but if something like that happens again."  
  
"Then I won't stop you." Serenity went in first, "Joey, are you awake?"  
  
Joey was watching TV, "Hey Kitkat!" (I figured he needed a nickname for her. That's my nickname so I own that!)  
  
Kaiba walked in seconds later, "Kitkat?"  
  
Serenity blushed, "Yeah, since we were kids I've always loved the chocolate bar Kitkat and Joey started calling me that. I guess it kinda stuck."  
  
Joey just laughed, "So, how'd the dinner go?"  
  
"It was fine, a little boring but fine." Serenity answered quickly. She glanced up at the TV, so what are you watching?"  
  
"Oh, it's a movie. I think it's called My Something Shadows. I didn't really catch the title."  
  
Kaiba looked up, "My Hidden Shadows?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Joey asked.  
  
Kaiba blushed, "I'm reading the book."  
  
Serenity smiled, "Well then I think we should go. You wouldn't want to spoil a good book by seeing the movie before you finish it."  
  
Joey nodded, "Good point, but you're not leaving until I get a hug!"  
  
Serenity giggled, "Joey!" she ran to embrace her brother, "I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
Joey nodded, "See ya Kaiba."  
  
"See ya Joey." Kaiba led Serenity out of the hospital. The two walked out to the limo and Kaiba gave Johnson instructions to go to Serenity's house.  
  
"No wait, could we go to the park first?" Serenity pleaded.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, "Sure, but why?"  
  
"There's something I want to show you."  
  
"Ok..." A few minutes later Johnson pulled up in front of the park gates, "Where exactly are we going, Serenity?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Serenity didn't answer. She led him up towards the fountain. Once there she stopped for a moment then walked towards a tree, "Look..."  
  
Kaiba looked at the carving on the tree. This is what is saw...  
  
J/S  
  
Bro/Sis 4Ever  
  
"Joey carved that the day before we were separated..." Serenity sighed deeply, "I'll never forget that day. The worst day of my entire life."  
  
Kaiba gathered Serenity into his arms, "Hey, hey. Come on, don't cry." he placed his hand on her cheek, "I can't stand to see you cry." he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Serenity gratefully returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They broke apart after a few seconds, "I think it's time to go home." the two of them headed back to the limo and Johnson drove to Serenity's house.  
  
"Would you like to come in and meet my mother?" Serenity asked.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, "Sure."  
  
Serenity took a minute to fish her key from her purse and opened the door, "Mom, I'm-" she stopped. Her eyes widened, "You..."  
  
"It's past your bedtime, my dear..."  
  
Kaiba: *rereads chapter* While the hell are you stopping there?  
  
Karria: It's not my fault. This is where Akkadia stopped on the paper!  
  
Kaiba: Oh she did, did she? *flushes the toilet in another bathroom*  
  
Akkadia: *from the shower* I'm so excited and I just can't Owwwww!!  
  
Mokuba: 3 reviews =chapter 10 ! 


	10. Chapter 10

Akkadia: *is constantly tapping her pencil on her computer desk*  
  
Karria: *getting very annoyed* Do you have to keep doing that?  
  
Akkadia: *glares at her Yami and returns to tapping her pencil again*  
  
Yami: I take it, she's not going to do the disclaimer...  
  
Karria: Looks like it. Yami you do it.  
  
Yami: Fine, Akkadia who is currently driving us up the wall, has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Karria: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, I got over my writer's block for replaying the past. I'm hoping I'll have the same outcome for this story! Well, I won't know until I get my reviews! It will be a teensy bit short. Enjoy chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
(TV Announcer Dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
"Would you like to come in and meet my mother?" Serenity asked.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, "Sure."  
  
Serenity took a minute to fish her key from her purse and opened the door, "Mom, I'm-" she stopped. Her eyes widened, "You..."  
  
"It's past your bedtime, my dear..." Standing in the middle of the living room was a man dressed in black (Karria: where have I seen that before? Akkadia: *throws her pencil at her Yami, pulls out another one and keeps tapping*). He had dirty brown hair and pale skin.  
  
Serenity had lost her voice for a few seconds. As soon as she found it she said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The man just smirked. He slowly made his way towards her, "I'm here to take care of some unfinished business..." The minute he was a foot away from Serenity, the smirk on his face vanished, "Where is your brother?"  
  
Serenity shrugged, "How should I know. I haven't seen him in three years."  
  
A small creak in the doorway caused the man to look up. When he saw Kaiba, his face was filled with anger, "What the hell do you think you are doing with my daughter?"  
  
Daughter? Kaiba finally figured it out. This was Serenity's Father, "I-"  
  
Serenity interrupted him, "I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!!!!" she screamed.  
  
The man turned around to face Serenity, "How dare you speak to me that way, you bitch!" He drew his hand back to hit her.  
  
Kaiba reacted immediately and grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back, "Unless you want to lose the use of an arm, I suggest you get the hell out of here..." His voice was dripping with pure venom and his cool blue eyes were hardened like ice. With one more twist, Kaiba shoved the man out the door. He immediately shut the door and locked every lock that was there. Kaiba turned around to see a trembling Serenity, "A...are you all right, Serenity?"  
  
Serenity didn't answer. Instead she ran into his arms and buried her head into his chest. The tears flowed freely from her hazel eyes and streamed down her pale cheeks, "I was so scared..." her voice was as shaky as she was.  
  
Kaiba just held her more tightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Shh, it's ok. I promise nothing's going to happen like that anymore."  
  
After what had seemed like hours, Serenity's tears had finally ceased, "Oh, I got your shirt wet." she said as she wiped the remaining teardrops from her eyes.  
  
Kaiba lightly chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I have tons more at home. Hey um, by the way, where's your mother?"  
  
Serenity's head immediately shot up at the mentioning of her mother. She walked into the kitchen to find a note.  
  
Serenity, I hope your date with that boy went well.  
  
Something came up and I needed to back home  
  
for a few days. Since you're used to being alone,  
  
I'm hoping you'll forgive me for this. I'll be gone  
  
for a few week max, but otherwise, expect me  
  
home on Saturday!  
  
Love, Ma  
  
P.S. Stay out of trouble and call me if you have any problems.  
  
Kaiba was leaning against the doorway, "Well?"  
  
Serenity turned around, "She's gone. She had to go back home for work."  
  
"So that means, you're going to be here by yourself?"  
  
Serenity nodded, "It's nothing new. I'm usually home alone. It doesn't bother me."  
  
Kaiba walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know, but with that man claiming to be your father could come back at anytime."  
  
Serenity walked towards a window and looked outside. It was starting to rain, "He's my Step-father." She seemed to be lost in another world.  
  
"What happened to your real Father than? If I'm not being to nosy." Kaiba asked.  
  
Serenity turned to face him, "I'll tell you what happened, but, not here." a hint of red started to show in her cheeks, "Would it be all right if we went to your place. I just don't feel safe here anymore."  
  
Kaiba nodded, "I understand. In fact, why don't you stay with me until your mom comes home?"  
  
Serenity smiled, "All right, I'll go and back a few things."  
  
"Don't bother, you can go shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, but I'm going to get some night clothes and an outfit for tomorrow though." Serenity raced up the stairs and into her bedroom. In a matter of five minutes she returned dressed in a pair of jeans and a violet shirt that had silver angel wings on the back. She had a small duffle bag over her shoulder, "Ok, I'm ready."  
  
Kaiba chuckled, "Well that didn't take long." He led Serenity out of the house towards the limo. The ride was silent between the two passengers for the first five minutes.  
  
The silence was shattered; however, when Serenity asked, "What's Mokuba gonna say when he sees me with you?"  
  
Kaiba laughed, "He won't care. In fact, he'll be happy. You already know I'm not around enough to spend a large portion of quality time with him. You will probably take my place when I'm not around. I can tell he likes them, but I know Mokuba is getting bored with the servants."  
  
Serenity laughed, "Yeah, I could probably understand why." Her laughter suddenly stopped, "What if he asks, why I'm stay with you?"  
  
Kaiba let out a sighed, "I'm planning on telling him the truth. Your mom's going to be gone for a few days and you need a place to stay."  
  
Serenity nodded, "Oh, ok."  
  
Akkadia: *is STILL tapping her pencil against her computer desk*  
  
Karria: *rereads chapter* Is that a cliffhanger or not?  
  
Yami: I'm not sure. And we can't ask the authoress, she's lost it completely  
  
Akkadia: *throws her pencil at Yami, pulls out another one and goes back to tapping once again*  
  
Yami: Oww!  
  
Yugi: *walks over to Akkadia, taps her own the shoulder and hands her something. He turns to the other two* If I were you I'd run while you have the time...  
  
Yami+Karria: Why?  
  
Yugi: *points to Akkadia* That's why! *runs out of the room*  
  
Akkadia: *has swallowed fifty pixie stix in less than a minute*  
  
Yami: Oh, boy!  
  
Karria: Run!  
  
Akkadia: *watches them run off and bursts out laughing* 3 reviews= chapter 11! 


	11. Chapter 11

Akkadia: *is hunched over her desk trying to stay wake*  
  
Karria: *walks in* please excuse the delay of this chapter everyone! My hikari has been studying for her finals!  
  
Akkadia: Must...stay...awake....must...study....*falls asleep*  
  
Karria: Oh well, I guess I'll have to write the chapter. For the disclaimer. Do I really have to repeat myself? On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, just like my intro says, I'm extremely busy right now with finals coming up. But while I was studying, something clicked and I decided to take a break and write this. If it sucks, it's because, the finals is turning my brain to jelly! Hope you enjoy chapter 11!  
  
Serenity and Kaiba finally arrived at the Kaiba mansion and walked in. As soon as the lights came on, Serenity let out a small gasp, "Wow!"  
  
Kaiba chuckled, "I was expecting that."  
  
Serenity turned away and blushed, "I'm sorry." she walked over to the mantel and looked at all the pictures of the Kaiba Brothers. Tears started to develop in her eyes.  
  
Kaiba could hear her sniffling and walked over, "Are you all right?"  
  
Serenity nodded, "Yeah, it's just these pictures remind me of the day Joey and I were separated."  
  
Kaiba placed a hand on her shoulder and gently kissed her forehead, "I'm going to go check on Mokuba, I'll be right back." he led her over to one of the many leather sofas, "Just make yourself at home." he headed up the stairs and made his way down the hall till he reached Mokuba's room. He could hear the sounds of a video game as he gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Mokuba answered.  
  
Kaiba entered and smirked, "Mokuba..."  
  
In flash, Mokuba had stopped the game turned off the TV and jumped into bed.  
  
Kaiba just shook his head, "It's ok, little brother. It's a Saturday. Listen, we're going to have a house guest for a few days and I want you to be nice to her."  
  
Mokuba sat up, "HER? Seto, are you bringing girls home?" he had a sly look on his face and was trying to hold back a chuckle.  
  
Kaiba looked at Mokuba not getting it. Seconds later he finally caught on and chuckled, "Of course not. It's Serenity. Her mom is out of town and she needs a place to stay."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'm going to try to get some sleep. Hopefully I won't have the same nightmare." Mokuba snuggled down into his blue covers and held his stuffed Blue Eyes tightly against his chest, "Good night, Big Brother!"  
  
Kaiba walked over and gave Mokuba a small hug and placed a gently kiss on his forehead, "Good night Mokuba." He turned to leave.  
  
Mokuba sat up, "Seto?"  
  
Kaiba turned around, "What's wrong little brother?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want you to tell Serenity that I'm glad she chose to come live with us for a while."  
  
Kaiba smiled, "All right, I will. Good night Mokuba."  
  
"Good night Seto."  
  
Kaiba left the room and walked back down stairs. He entered the living room to find Serenity looking at a small photo album. Tears were clearly visible in her hazel eyes, "Serenity are you all right?"  
  
Serenity quickly closed the photo album and tried to erase the evidence of her tears, "I'm fine..."  
  
Kaiba wasn't convinced. He walked over, sat down and than gathered her into his arms. Her tears had started again, "Shh, don't cry." he stroked her hair and gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Serenity's tears stopped, "I'm sorry about that. It's just I didn't realize I had packed this photo album." she reached over and handed it to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba took it and opened it to the first page. It was a picture of Serenity and Joey playing on the playground. The next one was of Serenity dressed up in her mom's clothes. After flipping through pages of the two sibling together, Kaiba's eye was caught by a certain picture. It was definitely the most recent one too. It was a picture of Serenity and Joey right after Battle City. Serenity and Joey were in an embrace to tight you'd think you would need the jaws of life to force them apart. Serenity's head was resting against Joey's chest and Joey had his arms wrapped tightly around his little sister...(for a better view, the embrace is kind of like the same one these two had at the end of Joey's Betrayal, right after Serenity took her bandages off).  
  
"This was taken two weeks before I had to go back home with my mom. But than she realized how unhappy I was being so far away from my brother that she somehow managed to get transferred here. A few weeks later, I got a call from the hospital and well...I think you know the rest." Serenity was trembling.  
  
Kaiba sighed deeply, "I am so sorry, Serenity." he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.  
  
Serenity turned her head till her lips met his own in a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around in shoulders, creating a tight embrace between the two. In between the kiss, Kaiba could feel Serenity trembling a little bit. It was obvious she was in need of some comfort. They kept up the kissing for a while till Kaiba's watch beeped. It was already 1:00 in the morning. He reached over and turned it off.  
  
"I think we should try and get some sleep." Kaiba said.  
  
Serenity nodded, "All right." she began to stand up but fell back when Kaiba grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Let's just stay here." he quietly explained.  
  
Serenity smiled now getting it, "Ok." she sunk back down into the black leather sofa and leaned against Kaiba, "Good night."  
  
Kaiba picked up a blanket that was laying on the floor and draped it over them, "Good night, Serenity."  
  
Yami: *is currently making a pot of coffee*  
  
Karria: Akkadia is still asleep as you can see *points to a knocked out Akkadia* so please don't kill us if this chapter sucked!  
  
Yami: *jugs down the coffee* Hmm that was good!  
  
Karria: YAMI! THAT COFFEE WAS FOR AKKADIA WHEN SHE WOKE UP!!!  
  
Yami: Opps! *runs off as Karria chases him.*  
  
Yugi: *looks at reviewers* 3 reviews= chapter 12! 


	12. Chapter 12

Akkadia: (walks in) Wassup!  
  
Karria: Oh, no.  
  
Akkadia: (innocent look) what?  
  
Karria: You got into the chocolate didn't you?  
  
Akkadia: No, Yugi did.  
  
Yugi: (somewhere off screen) Yeehaw!  
  
Yami: AKKADIA I AM GOING TO PULVERIZE YOU!  
  
Akkadia: see ya (runs off)  
  
Karria: Oh sure leave me to do the disclaimer. Oh well, Akkadia, who is about to get her butt kicked, has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea and Kevin (Serenity and Joey's father) so don't sue. On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry for not updating this but like in my other stories, I was busy with finals. I also had brief writers block and I couldn't think straight anyway. I can't promise a good chapter but just know I tried. BTW Joey will be back in the story either this chapter or the next. But don't think he's out of the picture yet! Enjoy chapter 12  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Mokuba sat up groggily after hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock. Still half asleep the younger Kaiba slowly trudged through his morning routine: showering, dressing, brushing his teeth, etc. He looked up at the calendar and realized it was only Sunday. Since he was already up and ready, Mokuba decided to surprise his older brother by making breakfast for him. Being as quietly as he possibly could, Mokuba crept down the long staircase and sneaked into the kitchen. He paused just long enough to see Seto with Serenity wrapped tightly in his arms. A small smile appeared on his face. Before any of this happened, Mokuba had noticed his brother drifting further away from him. But with Serenity here, he could feel his older brother coming back. Mokuba went into the kitchen. He was debating on whether to make waffles or pancakes. Finally after about ten minutes of silent debating in his head, Mokuba decided to make pancakes. In under fifteen minutes, Mokuba had managed to whip up chocolate pancakes, (Akkadia: MMM!!! Karria: Stay away from the chocolate! Yami: Get back here!) sausages, bacon, orange juice, and coffee with extra sugar. He loaded all the food onto two trays and carefully carried them out two the sleeping couple. Mokuba waited for a few minutes to let the food cool off and to admire the mending that Serenity had managed to do without knowing it. Once he was certain the food had cooled off enough, he gently shook his brother awake, "Seto, Seto wake up. I made breakfast!"  
  
Kaiba slowly opened his blue eyes and groaned, "Mokuba, what time is it?"  
  
Mokuba looked at the grandfather clock across the room. The hour just struck 10, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
The loud bonging of the clock echoed in Serenity's ears and she opened her eyes. Her nose was immediately filled with a sweet aroma, "Hmm, what smells so good?"  
  
"My brother made breakfast." Kaiba answered. He carefully sat up and looked at the prepared meal. He took a bite of the pancake, chewed slowly then swallowed.  
  
Mokuba was watching his brother, "Well?"  
  
Kaiba smiled, "You've really outdone yourself this time, little brother." He took another bite and carefully sipped his hot coffee.  
  
Mokuba smiled back, "How do you like it Serenity?"  
  
"Ish, wealy goob!" Serenity quickly swallowed, "It's really good!" Once breakfast was over, Serenity offered to help do the dishes, "It's the least I can do for letting me stay."  
  
Kaiba walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You're our guest, Serenity."  
  
Serenity turned around, "All right, but I don't want to be waited on hand and foot."  
  
Mokuba laughed and carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen. He loaded them into the dishwasher then returned to the living room, "What are we going to do today, Seto?"  
  
Kaiba looked at Serenity, "Would you like to do anything in particular?"  
  
Serenity sighed, "I was hoping we could go visit my brother."  
  
"Of course we can. We should let him know you're staying here so he doesn't get suspicious." Kaiba answered, "But first, why don't we take you shopping."  
  
"Ok, but, I don't have any money."  
  
Kaiba gently placed a kiss on her cheek, "I already told you not to worry about it. I'll take care of everything."  
  
"All right, but let me get changed first." Serenity looked at the two brothers and Mokuba caught on before his brother.  
  
"It's the second door to the left at the top of the stairs." Mokuba explained.  
  
Serenity made her way to the said location and pulled out the other outfit she had packed. Light tan cargo pants, a white turtleneck and a dark green vest. In five minutes, she was ready to go. Serenity made her way downstairs and found Mokuba sitting on the leather couch reading a comic book, "Where's your brother?"  
  
"He's up in his room getting ready." Mokuba put the comic book aside and looked up at Serenity, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For bring my brother back to me. I wasn't sure if would have been able to bring him back myself." Mokuba answered.  
  
Serenity was clearly confused, "What do you mean, Mokuba?"  
  
"I'll explain later. In the meantime, let's go get you some new clothes."  
  
At that moment, Kaiba walked up and placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder causing her to jump about five feet straight up, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Serenity blushed a deep crimson but smiled, "Don't worry, Joey used to do that to me for fun." The three of them headed out to the limo.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were cruising through downtown Domino, "Is there any particular store you would like to go to, Serenity?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Serenity was looking out the window, "No, I'm not really into being stylish. I like my jeans and my turtlenecks. Well, I guess Wal-Mart will be all right."  
  
Ten minutes later Johnson pulled into Wal-Mart. The three passengers got out of the limo and walked into the store, "The limo needs some gasoline sir." Johnson said.  
  
Kaiba nodded, "Very well, get a full tank and charge it to my account. Try to be back here in an hour."  
  
"Yes, sir." Johnson got into the limo and drove off.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba couldn't believe their eyes. Serenity had managed to select four outfits in less than twenty minutes. A pair of faded jeans, black turtleneck, and dark red vest; a pair of dark blue jeans, white turtleneck, and sapphire blue vest (same color as Kaiba's eyes to be exact); a blue jeans skirt, a white tank top and a blue jeans jacket; and finally black jeans, a black turtleneck, and a dark violet vest, "Wow, you are one skilled shopper!" Kaiba exclaimed. Mokuba still seemed to be in shock.  
  
Serenity just shrugged, "My mom was always in a hurry whenever we went shopping to I had to be quick." she led her two companions to the checkout counter.  
  
The clerk looked up at his next customer and smirked, "Hey cutie." he began checking out the items but his eyes never left Serenity, "Why don't I leave my phone number on your receipt?"  
  
Kaiba was about to say something but Serenity stopped him, "Tell me," she looked at his name tag, "Josh, why don't you turn that obviously fake charm onto someone who actually gives a damn."  
  
Josh just continued to smirk, "That will be $77.97, precious."  
  
Kaiba handed Josh a credit card and waited impatiently for the annoying clerk to finish scanning it. Once the check out was complete, Kaiba led Serenity and Mokuba out to the limo, "What was that all about?"  
  
Serenity blushed a deep crimson, "There were a lot of bastards like that where I grew up. So, I had to learn to defend myself from guys like that."  
  
Karria: Ok, Akkadia stopped here for an unknown reason so, uhh, I guess.....  
  
Yugi: *bouncing off the walls like a pinball* Review, review, review, review, review, review!  
  
Karria: Uh, yeah, what he said. So 3 reviews= chapter 13! 


	13. Two in a Million

Karria: hey everyone! (looks around) hello?  
  
Akkadia: (calls from inside the clothes hamper) I'm hiding from Yami.  
  
Yugi: (walking on the ceiling) Akkadia only owns the story idea. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song Two in a Million by Sclub7.  
  
Karria: enjoy the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm going to attempt to write a song fic. This chapter is going to be long though so I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Serenity looked out the window and watched the other cars drive by. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the car door slamming shut. They were at the hospital entrance. Serenity got out of the limo and followed Seto and Mokuba through the automatic doors.  
  
Kaiba walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me, can Joey Wheeler have visitors at this time?"  
  
The lady looked up from her computer, "Are you friend or family?"  
  
Serenity walked up, "I'm his sister and these two are our family's closes friends."  
  
"Very well, he's in room 281."  
  
Kaiba led Serenity and his brother to the spoken location and knocked. After hearing an unintelligible answer, he opened the door, "Hey."  
  
Joey looked up from the book he was reading, "Oh, hey!" he marked his page and placed the book on his food table.  
  
Serenity walked over to her brother and enfolded him into an embrace, "How are you feeling?" she asked after letting go.  
  
"Terrible, I can't wait to get out of here!" he leaned back against his bed and groaned in frustration.  
  
"How long are they keeping you?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue! The doctors keep ignoring my questions about it." Joey turned to look at his sister and found a familiar expression painted on her face, "Serenity, what's wrong?"  
  
Serenity immediately put on a fake smile, "Nothing, it's just...mom's gone back home for work till Saturday and I'm staying at Seto's till then." She glanced at Kaiba telling him to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Joey smiled, "Is that what you're so upset about? I have no problem with that." He turned to face Kaiba, "Just as long as you treat my sister with respect."  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Joey the day I disrespect Serenity is the day I give you all three of my Blue Eyes. Either way it's never going to happen." He looked at the food table, "So what book are you reading?"  
  
Joey reached over and picked the book up, "Oh, it's called 'The Dragon Prince' (A/N: my story I own!) its actually pretty good. I'm about half way through I think." He placed the book back on the table, "So, what you up to after this?"  
  
Serenity looked at Kaiba, "Well..."  
  
"We were going to go get some pizza, right Seto?" Mokuba spoke up before either of the other two could get a word in.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Thank you Mokuba I almost forgot." Kaiba said. He was grateful for his brother's sudden outburst because I had no idea what they were going to do, "Is that all right Serenity?"  
  
Serenity's answer was the sound of her stomach grumbling. She blushed and tucked her brown hair behind her ear.  
  
Joey chuckled, "I'd take that as a yes. The appreciation of good food runs in the Wheeler family, right, sis?"  
  
Serenity nodded still blushing.  
  
Just then they heard a knock on the door. Joey answered and Dr. Hewlard walked in, "Joey I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, tonight is your last night with us."  
  
Joey almost leaped for joy but yielded is celebration, "What's the bad news, doc?"  
  
Dr. Hewlard sighed deeply, "If you don't have anywhere to go, I'm afraid we'll have to put you in an orphanage."  
  
Kaiba stepped up, "Wait a minute. I already told you that I would take him in."  
  
Dr. Hewlard slapped himself in the forehead, "Oh, yes that's right. I completely forgot. But it's Joey's decision, mind you."  
  
Serenity's face lit up, "Joey if you come stay with us, you and I could be together!"  
  
Joey smiled, "I think I'll take up on your offer Kaiba. That is if I am still welcome."  
  
Kaiba smiled, "Of course. Besides, I know how much you want to be with your sister. Don't forget, you're not the only big brother around here."  
  
"Seto, I'm getting hungry!" Mokuba spoke up after being quiet.  
  
"Well, you guys better go then." Joey said. He reached over and picked up his book again.  
  
"I'll call you when he can be picked up." Dr. Hewlard ushered the group out to the hospital lobby.  
  
"All right." Kaiba led Mokuba and Serenity out to the limo and got in, "The Arcade." He said in a toneless voice.  
  
They arrived at the arcade and walked in. As usual the air was filled with the sounds of sirens, lasers, gunshots, and loud music. After finding an empty booth, Mokuba looked hungrily at the video games. He turned to his brother and presented the chibi eyes. Kaiba gave in and handed Mokuba a ten- dollar bill. Mokuba ran off to the change machine and was soon lost in the world of video games.  
  
Serenity watched him and chuckled, "He must really love playing those games. Almost as much as Joey."  
  
Kaiba smiled, "Yeah, he always knows how to make me give in. But one of these days those eyes are not going to work."  
  
Serenity laughed, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Hey I'm Jo, what can I get ya?" a waitress walked over pad and pen in hand.  
  
"Um, we'll have a large pepperoni." Kaiba said, "That ok with you?"  
  
Serenity nodded, "I'd like a Diet Coke to drink."  
  
"Make that two Diet Cokes and one Sierra Mist."  
  
Jo jotted down the order and walked to the back. Five minutes later the drinks came and fifteen minutes after that came the pizza, "I'll just put it on your tab."  
  
Serenity took a piece of pizza, "I take it you've been here before."  
  
Kaiba blushed, "Hey, Mokuba!" Mokuba came running and dug into the pizza, "Slow down, Mokuba, the pizza isn't going anywhere."  
  
Mokuba answered with a mouth full of chewed up pizza, "I knew, bub..." he quickly swallowed, "I know but I'm hungry!" After finishing his third slice Mokuba wiped his face with his napkin, "Seto, would it be all right if I spent the night on Connors?"  
  
"I don't know Mokuba."  
  
"Please, Connor's mom said it's ok and she'll take me to school!" Mokuba once again brought out the secret weapon making his brother once again cave in, "Thank you!" he gave Seto a hug and ran over to tell his friend.  
  
Serenity chuckled, "Well I guess its just you and me tonight. Want to do anything special?"  
  
"Well, why don't we go to that new place; 'The Dragon' (A/N: corny, I know but I couldn't think of anything else)?" Kaiba suggested after swallowing the last of his final slice of pizza.  
  
Serenity shrugged, "All right."  
  
Kaiba stood up, "Let me get Mokuba quick and we'll be out of here." he walked over to his brother and returned empty handed, "Connor's mother is going to drop him off at the mansion to pick up his stuff." Kaiba led Serenity out of the arcade to find the limo nowhere in sight. Kaiba pulled out his cell. After a few rings Johnson picked up. It turns out that Johnson was caught in really heavy traffic and wasn't sure when he would be at the arcade. Kaiba turned his phone off in frustration, "Great..."  
  
Serenity walked up to him, "What's the matter?"  
  
Kaiba turned to face her, "How would you feel about walking home?"  
  
Serenity thought of something and smiled, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No, Johnson's stuck in traffic and he's-what is so funny?" Kaiba looked at Serenity who was now laughing so hard her face was going red and tears were forming in her brown eyes.  
  
After quite a few gasps for breath, Serenity managed to answer him, "In case you didn't notice, I was standing next to you the whole time. I heard everything." her laughter took over once again.  
  
Kaiba just shook his head, "Come on let's go." The two of them headed back to the mansion and both jumped into the shower.  
  
Serenity stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked into her room and looked for her outfit but found an empty bed, "Oh no!" she suddenly remembered her clothes were in the limo. After thinking about it Serenity decided to wear her jeans again and her violet angel wings shirt. She pulled a brush through her damp brown hair and walked down to the living room. She picked up one of the magazines sitting the coffee table and lazily flipped through it. A loud bonging echoed through out the spacious living room and Serenity looked at the clock to find it had struck 7:00.  
  
Kaiba walked down the stairs dressed in black pants and a sapphire blue shirt with a black trench coat to complete the outfit, "You ready?" He led Serenity out of the mansion to the waiting limo, "The Dragon." Johnson didn't even hesitate. The limo took off and in a matter of ten minutes a building came into view. Kaiba got out and Serenity followed, "I'll call you when we'll need you to pick us up." Johnson nodded and drove off. Kaiba walked into the club with Serenity tailing behind him. After a few minutes of searching he found an empty table near a stage. The two of them walked over and sat down. After ordering something to drink, Kaiba and Serenity watched people try to act like professional singers by singing karaoke.  
  
"I would never do that." Serenity whispered to Kaiba, "Never."  
  
"Ok, folks its time for tonight's karaoke challenge drawing. Each chair in the club has a number engraved on the back in gold letters. If your number is called you are challenged to come up here and perform one of three songs." Said a guy with a nametag that read Tom.  
  
Serenity quickly turned around to find her number to be 32. She immediately began to pray, "Not 32, not 32..."  
  
"And tonight's number is...32!"  
  
Serenity started looking around for a way to escape. When she spotted one though, she was too late. Tom walked over and led her to the stage, "I can't do this, I can't sing."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine. What's your name?" Tom asked.  
  
"Se-Serenity." her voice was shaking.  
  
Tom smiled, "Well, Se-Serenity, here is the list of songs. Choice wisely once you pick a song you can't change it."  
  
Serenity looked at the screen to find three songs listed. Beautiful by Christina Aguliera (sp I know, sorry), Breathe by Faith Hill, and Two in a Million by Sclub7. Serenity pressed the last choice and slowly removed the microphone from its stand.  
  
Out of all the boys, you're not like the others  
  
From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers  
  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
  
Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher  
  
Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
  
They shone a light, and brought us together  
  
We are two in a million  
  
We've got all the luck we could given  
  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one  
  
Kaiba watched in amazement. He never knew Serenity could sing like that.  
  
Serenity smiled and kept singing.  
  
It's a crazy world, where everythin's changin'  
  
One minute your up, and the next thing you're breakin'  
  
When I lose my way, and the skies they get heavy  
  
It'll be ok, the moment you're with me  
  
No-one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today  
  
Solid as a rock, and perfect in every way  
  
We are two in a million  
  
We've got all the luck we could given  
  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one  
  
Forever as one  
  
We are two in a million  
  
We've got all the luck we could given  
  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one  
  
Serenity held the final note for a few counts before releasing. The entire club was silent. The silence was shattered by a roaring applause causing Serenity to blush for about the millionth time that day. She placed the microphone back on the stand and returned to her seat hiding her face in her hands the whole time.  
  
"That was amazing! I never knew you could sing that well! Does Joey know?" Kaiba was still clapping for her.  
  
Serenity looked up, "I didn't even know I could sing that well. I'm just as surprised as you are." She admitted.  
  
The Tom walked over to Serenity, "If that is what you call not being able to sing, then I'm from Mars! Congratulations, you have won tonight's challenge." He handed Serenity a check made out for $50.  
  
Serenity looked at the check in her hand, speechless. She had never held that much money at one time before...  
  
Karria: I hope this chapter's satisfactory. I think it's the longest one of the story.  
  
Yami: (walks in) where is she?  
  
Karria: (points to the garage) she's putting together a getaway car.  
  
Yami: (starts his chainsaw and runs out to the garage)  
  
Karria: He falls for it every time. Well 3 reviews = Chapter 14! 


	14. Chapter 14

Akkadia: Well Yami has fallen asleep, and my Yami is currently watching Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles III for about the millionth time!  
  
Karria: *somewhere off screen* Akkadia doesn't own anything...Cowabunga!  
  
Akkadia: *sweatdrop* Umm ok right. Well I guess my disclaimer's taken care off. On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, after carefully reading through my reviews for the previous chapter, I found a flame. A flame from IBA. That review really insulted me. You said I should pay more attention in English class. Well that's not something that comes easy for me. I have ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder). But on a nicer note thanks to everyone for the reviews.  
  
Enjoy chapter 14  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Serenity took a sip from her diet soda and watched some people attempt to look professional while singing karaoke. She still couldn't believe what had just occurred only minutes ago. She looked down at the check that was still clenched tightly in her fist, "I've never won anything before in my life." she said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
Kaiba looked up at her, "Well, you definitely deserved the prize. You have the most amazing voice." he looked at his watch. It was 9:00, "Hey, Serenity wanna get out of here?"  
  
Serenity nodded, "Yeah, I feel like going for a walk in Domino Park. That is if you want to." she mentally smacked herself in the face, 'Idiot! Think before you suggest stupid things like that. God he must think I'm just another fan girl!"  
  
Kaiba smiled, "I'd love to take a walk in the park." He snapped his fingers, "Check please!" A few minutes later a waitress returned with the check and a note. Kaiba unfolded the note...  
  
Dumb that brown haired bitch  
  
and call me. 824-1738.  
  
Love, Donna.  
  
Kaiba turned to look at the waitress that gave him the check and note and smiled at her. In return he received a smile that could scare the fur off of a cat. He turned towards Serenity, "Hey, Serenity, can you do me a favor?"  
  
Serenity shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, what do you want?"  
  
Kaiba leaned toward her, "Kiss me." Before Serenity had a chance to answer, Kaiba pressed his lips against her in a full passionate kiss. After about a good minute in a half, the two teens broke apart, "Thanks." He looked over at the waitress to see her face darken with anger. Kaiba smirked and picked up the note. He tore it up into tiny little pieces and tossed them into the air as if their were pieces of confetti.  
  
Serenity followed Kaiba's gaze and quickly caught on. She looked closely at the girl and gasped, "Wait a minute. Seto, that's the nurse from the hospital!" Her outfit was different. Her make-up was a lot more heavier, but Serenity could tell it was the same girl from the hospital.  
  
Kaiba looked more closely, "Oh my God you're right. I think we have a stalker on our hands. Come on let's go." he picked up the check, "$15.00 for four drinks!" After nearly ripping the check into ribbons, Kaiba pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a ten and a five and walked up to the main counter. After paying off the drinks, Kaiba led Serenity out of The Dragon, "Come on let's get to the park. Do you want to walk or should I call Johnson?"  
  
Serenity kicked a pebble with her shoe, "The sky is so clear. It would be a shame to hide from it in a limo." She turned to Kaiba and nearly laughed at his clueless looking expression, "I want to walk, all right."  
  
Kaiba just shook his head and chuckled, "Come on, kid." the two of them walked towards Domino Park. Every once in a while, Kaiba would steal a glance and the girl who had chosen freely to walk beside him. She made him feel something he thought only Mokuba was capable of making him feel, Love.  
  
Serenity felt a small gust of wind blow through the hair causing her to shiver. Without thinking, she began to rub her shoulders, "Stupid of me to not pack a jacket, huh?" she said shivering. The coldness stopped as Serenity felt the warm fabric of Kaiba's trench coat around her shoulders, "Thanks." she said huggins the coat tightly around her, "But aren't you going to be cold?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head, "No, I've got a turtleneck on. You on the other hand don't have any sleeves at all!" he took her hand into his own and gently squeezed it, "Plus, Joey would kill me if I let anything happen to you."  
  
Serenity giggled, "Well, that's something I think you'd understand, Big siblings usually watch out for their younger siblings." She started swinging her arm as they continued to walk, "Man I wish we didn't have school tomorrow."  
  
Kaiba chuckled, "Tell me about it. I swear those teachers give us homework just to flatter themselves." After about ten minutes of walking, the two of them reached the entrance of Domino Park, "Well we're here. Anything in particular you want to do? Go to the fountain, swing?"  
  
Serenity blushed deeply as she spoke, "Do you think you could push me on the swings?" She walked over to the swing-set and sat down on one of the many empty swings. She turned to him to see what he would do.  
  
Kaiba just shook his head and walked over, "Hang on!" he gave her a gentle push while she pumped her legs. The push not only started the swing up, it started up her laughter once again. He loved the sound of her laughter.  
  
Serenity slowed the swing down far enough to safely jump off, "Can't catch me!" she said before taking off. She turned around to find Kaiba on her heels. She screamed and picked up her pace. Next thing she knew she was on the ground with Kaiba on top of her, "I guess you caught me." Serenity was thankful for the darkness. Her cheeks were a blazing red.  
  
Kaiba couldn't move. But even if he could he didn't want to. He was lost in Serenity's deep brown eyes. Seconds later the two of them were in a full passion kiss. After about a minute he pulled away and sat up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Kaiba turned away.  
  
Serenity held back her look of disappointment and turned Kaiba till he was facing her, "Don't be. In fact I'm sorry I didn't do it first." She leaned back and looked up at the stars, "I don't think I have ever seen a night so clear before. It's so beautiful."  
  
Kaiba looked up and held back a gasp. She was right. Every once in a while, he would pause from work to just look at the starry sky. Never before had the sky been this beautiful, "Not as beautiful as you." he said and knew he had made her blush.  
  
"You know, before the divorce, my brother always told me that everyone has their own star to guide them." Serenity's eyes began searching the sky. Seconds later, she found what she was looking for, "Look there." she pointed to two lonely stars, "Those stars are mine and Joey's." A smile appeared on her face, "I made a wish on my star once and it came true."  
  
Kaiba looked up to see the two spoken stars and could of sworn he saw Serenity's star shimmer brightly for a second, "What did you wish for? Since it already came true I think its safe to say." He looked at her curiously.  
  
Serenity sighed and looked down at her shoes, "I wished that my brother and I would be together again someday." She looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh my God, do you know what time it is?"  
  
Kaiba looked at his watch and echoed her gasp. It was almost midnight, "I never realized it was so late. Well you know the old saying, time flies by when you're having fun." the comment earned him a small chuckle from Serenity, "Come on, let's go home." The two of them head towards the Kaiba Mansion. The walk took about twenty minutes but neither of them complained. Kaiba walked up to the gate and stated his name in a little microphone. The gate swung open the two of them walked into the mansion. Kaiba unlocked the front door and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him...  
  
Akkadia: Ok, I won't blame you if you flame me for this one. It's not as long and it's a nasty cliffy I know, I'm sorry!  
  
Karria: *attempting Karate somewhere off screen knocking a lamp over* Oops! I didn't do it. *takes off*  
  
Akkadia: You're in big trouble, Yami Karria! Oh well 3 reviews= chapter 15. Oh, BTW next chapter is gonna be big! 


	15. Chapter 15

Akkadia: *walks in* Ok, sorry if I took too long with this chapter!  
  
Karria: *dressed as a clown doing the electric slide on the ceiling*  
  
Akkadia: *sweatdrop* you got into the pixie stix again didn't you?  
  
Karria: yep!  
  
Akkadia: Oh, brother, well all I own in this chapter is Kevin, Donna, and Jessica (Joey and Serenity's mom) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue!  
  
Karria: on with the fic! yehaw!  
  
A/N: Ok, this will be brief. I am almost done with this story. No doubt this may be the second to last chapter! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm gonna try to make this chapter a good one! If it sucks, sorry! Hope you enjoy chapter 15!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"You know, before the divorce, my brother always told me that everyone has their own star to guide them." Serenity's eyes began searching the sky. Seconds later, she found what she was looking for, "Look there." she pointed to two lonely stars, "Those stars are mine and Joey's." A smile appeared on her face, "I made a wish on my star once and it came true."  
  
Kaiba looked up to see the two spoken stars and could of sworn he saw Serenity's star shimmer brightly for a second, "What did you wish for? Since it already came true I think its safe to say." He looked at her curiously.  
  
Serenity sighed and looked down at her shoes, "I wished that my brother and I would be together again someday." She looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh my God, do you know what time it is?"  
  
Kaiba looked at his watch and echoed her gasp. It was almost midnight, "I never realized it was so late. Well you know the old saying, time flies by when you're having fun." the comment earned him a small chuckle from Serenity, "Come on, let's go home." The two of them head towards the Kaiba Mansion. The walk took about twenty minutes but neither of them complained. Kaiba walked up to the gate and stated his name in a little microphone. The gate swung open the two of them walked into the mansion. Kaiba unlocked the front door and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him...  
  
"Welcome home, Kaiba. I had a feeling you would drop by sooner or later." It was Kevin but he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was the same girl from the hospital and the bar, "Oh, I think you've already met my assistant, Donna." he turned to her, "Could you please bring out the surprise for Kaiba?"  
  
Donna left the room and soon returned with two more people. It was Mokuba and another woman. They were both tied up and gagged, "Move it." she shoved the two towards Kaiba causing them to fall.  
  
Kaiba immediately rushed to his brother's side and took the gag from his mouth, "Mokuba, are you all right?" His gaze shifted to Kevin knowing that he couldn't trust the bastard.  
  
Serenity recognized her mother immediately and ran to her, "Mom!" she removed the gag and started to untie the ropes. She didn't get very far though. Before she knew what was happening, Serenity felt herself being dragged away from her mom by her hair. She screamed in pain and turned to see Donna dragging her towards her Kevin, "Leave me alone!" she screamed. Serenity was answered with a slap in the face. A metallic taste seemed to flood her mouth and she knew immediately that one of her teeth had been knocked out. Serenity waited till her mouth was full of blood then spit it out at Donna's face. This caused Donna to let got of Serenity's hair. She ran out of the house. Serenity immediately ran back to her mother but never made it. The sound of a gun shot filled the air and Serenity fell to the ground...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akkadia: I think I'll stop here  
  
Readers/Reviewers: *a holding a sledgehammer*  
  
Akkadia: geez, can't anyone take a joke?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's head turned towards the sound of the gunshot and saw Serenity fall. Without thinking he ran towards Kevin who was still holding out the gun and attacked him. The two were soon rolling on the floor. Kaiba trying desperately to get the gun out of Kevin's grasp. Somehow he manages to do it. One he had the gun in his possession, Kaiba pointed it at a now trembling Kevin, "You bastard..." he cocked the gun and placed his finger near the trigger, "I should shoot you right now..."  
  
"Wait!" Everyone in the room turned to see Joey standing in the doorway, "Let me." he walked over, took the gun and pointed it at his step-father, "Do you remember telling me that I was too weak? That I amounted to nothing? Well I've got news for you, you bastard. I have all the strength I need." He placed the barrel of the gun right against, Kevin's temple.  
  
"Well, if you're going to kill me, then get it over with. You are nothing you worthless piece of trash. When I lectured you I didn't do it hard enough. You're still a weak little bastard, ain't ya?" Kevin immediately shut up as Joey pressed the gun hard against his sweaty temple...  
  
Joey held the gun firmly in place, "Kaiba check on my sister and my mom. I've got some unfinished business to take care of." He removed the gun and kneed his dad in the nose with his knee. Once he was on the ground, Joey began kicking Kevin in the ribs. After about five kicks he stopped and stepped back, "Who's the weak one now?" Without waiting for an answer, Joey hit Kevin over the head with the handle of the gun. Once Joey was sure that Kevin was unconsciousness, he ran to the phone and dialed 911. After explaining the situation he hung up and rushed to his sister's side, "Serenity! Oh my God!"  
  
"Joey, go help your mom, I'll take care of Serenity." Kaiba noticed red on her violet shirt and lifted it up to discover the bullet wound, "Oh God it went almost all the way through. Mokuba, go get some clean towels!" the wound was starting to gush out blood. When Mokuba returned with the towels, Kaiba took one and placed it on the bleeding wound and pressed down hard, "Go stand outside and wait for the ambulance!" Mokuba obeyed and ran outside. Minutes later they could hear sirens wailing. The paramedics came in with a stroller and they loaded Serenity onto it.  
  
"That is the guy who shot her." Joey pointed to a still unconsciousness Kevin, "He's our step-father. I'm Joey, her brother." He turned to Kaiba, "Could you keep an eye on my mom while I go with the medics?"  
  
Kaiba nodded, "Yeah." he watched as they left the mansion. A police officer soon came in, "Right there." Kaiba pointed. he watched as the officer picked up Kevin and walked out. He looked down at Jessica, "Hey, you all right?"  
  
Jessica sat up and looked around, "Where's Kevin? Where's Joey and Serenity?"  
  
"Kevin's been arrested, Serenity's on her way the hospital and Joey is with her. Jessica, I hate to tell you this but, Serenity's been shot." Kaiba waited for a response and got one, "I'm going to the hospital right now. I'll give you a ride. Mokuba, come on let's go."  
  
Jessica nodded and followed the two Kaiba brother's out to the limo. In a matter of ten minutes the three of them were walking through the hospital entrance doors, "Has there been any news on Serenity Wheeler?" she asked the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Are you a relative, miss?" the lady answered with a bored tone.  
  
"I'm her mother!" Jessica screamed.  
  
"Mrs. Wheeler?" It was Dr. Hewlard.  
  
"Dr. how is she?" Jessica asked.  
  
Dr. Hewlard sighed deeply, "This isn't easy for me to say but..."  
  
Akkadia: Ok, I am going to stop there and no one is going to stop me!  
  
Karria: *sweatdrop* Ok, that didn't make any sense.  
  
Akkadia: Well the reason I was stuck with you doesn't either.  
  
Karria: *sticks out tongue* 3 reviews= chapter 16! 


	16. Final Chapter!

Akkadia: *walks in* Hey everyone! *starts dancing around like an idiot*  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* what's got into her?  
  
Yugi: she's happy cause this is the last chapter of the story.  
  
Karria: now she's totally lost it. *pauses* wait, she lost it the moment she was born!  
  
Akkadia: *stops dancing* I heard that! *chases Karria off* Yugi, do the disclaimer, please!  
  
Karria: *runs off* me and my big mouth!  
  
Yugi: Akkadia has no ownership over an Yu-Gi-Oh related characters, she only owns, the story idea, Dr. Hewlard and any other characters not found on the show. So don't sue!  
  
Yami: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, like my intro says. This is the last chapter of this story! I am on a roll! I want to thank everyone for the reviews! This may be a little short, but please bear with me! Thanks again! Enjoy chapter 16!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Jessica sat up and looked around, "Where's Kevin? Where's Joey and Serenity?"  
  
"Kevin's been arrested, Serenity's on her way the hospital and Joey is with her. Jessica, I hate to tell you this but, Serenity's been shot." Kaiba waited for a response and got one, "I'm going to the hospital right now. I'll give you a ride. Mokuba, come on let's go."  
  
Jessica nodded and followed the two Kaiba brother's out to the limo. In a matter of ten minutes the three of them were walking through the hospital entrance doors, "Has there been any news on Serenity Wheeler?" she asked the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Are you a relative, miss?" the lady answered with a bored tone.  
  
"I'm her mother!" Jessica screamed.  
  
"Mrs. Wheeler?" It was Dr. Hewlard.  
  
"Dr. how is she?" Jessica asked.  
  
Dr. Hewlard sighed deeply, "This isn't easy for me to say but..." He looked down at his clipboard, "I'm afraid that Serenity is going to be just fine." he looked back up at them with a happy expression.  
  
Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, "What are you talking about? I saw the bullet hit her!" Kaiba exclaimed. Serenity couldn't be fine after something like that, could she? He knew that she was a strong fighter but...  
  
"I know this sounds crazy, but the wound wasn't as deep as we thought. Somehow Serenity managed to avoid letting the bullet puncture her muscle. However, the pressure of the wound that was made caused the bleeding," Dr. Hewlard calmly explained, "She's in her room with Joey right now, if you would like to go see her. It's room 272."  
  
Jessica nodded, "Yes." she turned to the Kaiba brothers, "would you like to join me?" she asked.  
  
"If you don't mind, Jessica." Kaiba replied. He looked at Mokuba, "We'd both like to see her."  
  
"Of course." Jessica led the two towards the room and gently knocked on the door. After receiving an answer the three of them walked in. She immediately ran to her daughter, "Oh, Serenity, I thought I'd lost you!" She hugged her tightly but loosened her embrace when Serenity let out a weak cry of pain, "Oh, honey, I'm sorry! Do you want anything? I'll get you anything you want, just name it."  
  
Serenity smiled, "It's ok, Mom. I'm just glad that you're ok!" she returned her mother's hug and reached out and pulled Joey into the embrace, "I just want to be a family again." She looked towards the door to find Seto and Mokuba standing there, "Thank you, so much, Seto." she said quietly.  
  
Kaiba walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed, "For what?" he asked just as quietly, taking her hand into his own.  
  
Serenity squeezed his hand tightly and gently kissed it, "Thank you for saving my life and our family." she pulled him into a tight embrace and held on tightly, "Thank you for loving me for me." she whispered into his ear.  
  
Kaiba let go of the embrace and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. After a good solid minute in a half the two broke apart, "Like I've told you before, no thanks needed." he chuckled and kissed her cheek, "So, Joey what now?"  
  
Joey looked at Kaiba confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"What are we going to do about us? I mean are we friends, what?" Kaiba explained.  
  
Serenity touched his arm, "Please, stay friends. You two work very well together. I know you could still be good friends!" she gave him a pleading look and smiled when he nodded in response. She looked at Joey and got the same answer. She looked over at Mokuba and held out her arms, "Come here."  
  
Mokuba obeyed and found himself in an embrace with Serenity, "I'm so glad you're feeling better, Serenity. When I saw all that blood, I got scared!"  
  
"Thank you Mokuba. And thanks for putting up with me the past weekend. I had a lot of fun with you and Seto." Serenity gently kissed his cheek, "Let's do it again sometime, ok?"  
  
Mokuba yawned loudly startling everyone in the room, "Oh, sorry!" he blushed deeply and walked over to his brother, "Let's go home. I'm getting tired." he yawned again.  
  
Kaiba chuckled, "I can see that." he kneeled down, "Get on my back, bro." Once Mokuba was on he turned around, "Well, we better head home. I'll probably stop by tomorrow." with that he left the room with a sleeping Mokuba riding on his back.  
  
"Well, I guess we better head home too." Jessica said looking a the clock, "It's way late and I have to work in the morning, come on, Joey." she was walking towards the door, "Joey?"  
  
"Mom, can Joey stay with me tonight?" Serenity asked, "I don't want to be alone." she grabbed her brother's arm and squeezed it.  
  
Jessica looked at Serenity and Joey, "Oh, all right. But just one night. I'll call the school tomorrow before I go to work and excuse you for the day."  
  
Joey and Serenity smiled, "Thanks, Mom!" they said in unison. Once Jessica left, Joey took the blanket from a cupboard and sat down in the recliner, "Good night sis." he whispered.  
  
Serenity didn't answer she was already asleep. Joey just chuckled, "Sweet dreams, Kitkat." he whispered lightly before falling into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Karria: *runs in front of screen* You'll never take me alive! *laughs like a maniac*  
  
Akkadia: *appears seconds later* Karria when I get hold of you, I'm going to tie you to the school flag pole with silly string and make you sing the national anthem!  
  
Yami: *major sweatdrop* Ok, well as you can see we are ending the story with a little action.  
  
Yugi: it wouldn't make any sense if we said 3 reviews= the next chapter. But that doesn't mean, the authoress won't appreciate them hint, hint! 


End file.
